User blog:Slashingstrike/Nerante - the Devil Hunter
Nerante is Champion Concept inspired by Nero / Dante playstyles from Devil May Cry series. He is very agile Skirmisher, who rely on Empowered Basic Abilities for effective combos by jumping in and out of combat for quick skirmish. As a Light Fighter his ultimate will boost his defenses as well as giving him extra health regeneration for short awhile. __TOC__ Abilities equals to as based on Nerante's }} to enemies on a line based the charge levels stored. Cast - Release does not Empower others abilities Empowered: Release instantly fully charged Energy Wave |leveling = 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 + | Charge level 1}} to | Charge level 2}} |range = 800 ( ) |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 100 / 90 / 80 / 70 / 60 energy }} based on enemies's reducing their by 20% for 3 sec Empowered: Nerante leaps to target location slamming the ground infront of him enemies for half a second |leveling = 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 / 16% enemies' + |range = / ( ) |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 60 energy }} based on his |description2 = Active: Nerante Quickly Dashes toward target direction being untargetable for the dash. At the end of the dash if there are enemies behind him he will turn back and slice them dealing Empowered: Dash range is increased by 300. Additionally during the dash Nerante will release series of slashes that deals additional to all enemies on its path |leveling2 = 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 + |range = / ( ) |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 70 / 65 / 60 / 55 / 50 energy }} , 30% and |description2 = Soulsnatcher will release mini Demonic Wave that deals to all enemies on a line but cannot critically strike and will reduce basic abilities cooldowns by 2 sec |leveling = total 100 / 200 / 300 + |leveling2 = 40 / 80 / 120 + |range = ( ) |cooldown = 150 / 100 / 80 }} How Empowered Strike / Combo System works The system is very similar to the way how Rengar Ferocity System works Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability -> Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability *After using Normal Basic Ability next ability is Empowered Basic Ability *After using Empowered Basic Ability next ability is Normal Basic Ability Simple Example: Q -> emp W -> E -> emp W Empowered Version of W was used twice because was empowered twice - once by Q once by E. At the end Q, W and E cannot be used because all 3 of them are on cooldown Combos Charge Q, wait 2 sec, Emp W, (ERBA), Release Q, E, Emp Q Emp - Empowered (ERBA) - Energy Restoration Basic Attack after using Empowered Ability *Start with ' ''Charge ' 'Q DEMONIC WAVE''' * wait short time in between 1 and 2 seconds *'W Empowered Sword Swipe' for *land a basic attack for *'Q Release DEMONIC WAVE' for max damage *'E Dash n Slash' out * 'Q Empowered Demonic Wave ''Release ''' W, Emp E - long distance escape E, Emp W - long distance engage for CC Q, Emp W, (ERBA), E, Emp W - Chain CC W, Emp Q, (ERBA), E, Emp Q - tank shredder with damage Example Build Devil May Cry Devil may Cry is hack and slash action adventure game in which the main character performs different combos with melee and sometimes with ranged weapons. Dante's Devil Trigger Empowers all his special abilities as well as regenerating health for the duration but it drains energy for that time Nero can Empower his special attacks / special abilities After using normal attack / special ability pressing the Trigger Button on the Joypad at the right moment will allow Nero to empower his attacks / abilities into their more devastating version Category:Custom champions